


Consistency

by amuk



Series: PH-Fanfest [5]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even ten years later, the stars remain the same.--Gil, Oz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consistency

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt 8—star-gazing

“It’s a little different, isn’t it?” Oz asks Gil, sitting on his balcony. He leans forward, trying to make out the different carriages and people as they pass by below him.

 

The streets are so crowded, so full even at night. It’s nothing like the manor he grew up in.

 

“What’s different?” Gil asks, looking up from his book.

 

Oz almost laughs at the question. It would have been easier to answer ‘What isn’t different’?

 

Even Gil had changed in the last ten years. In some ways, in small ways. He is still Gil, but sometimes, if Oz watches him from the corner of his eyes, he can make out the parts that are Raven.

 

“The people, the city, everything.” Oz gestures outside. In the soft lamplight, he can see more than he expected. “Though, I guess I wouldn’t know exactly. I didn’t come here much before.”

 

Gil closes his book. Putting it down, he comes next to Oz and scans the streets as well. “It hasn’t changed that much.”

 

“You’re only saying that because you lived here for the last ten years.” Oz sighs, shaking his head. “You wouldn’t notice or even remember what happened.”

 

“Oz, it’s been ten years. Of course some things have changed.” Gil’s showing an uncharacteristic spine, and Oz stops talking. Another thing that’s changed, of course, but this is one of those things for the better. “It would be unnatural if everything stayed the same.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean everything’s changed either.” Gil points down at a carriage as it passes by. “We still use carriages for movement. The fashions haven’t changed too much. We still have the same ruling dukedoms.”

 

“I know.” Oz huffs, staring up at the sky now. “Even the stars stayed the same.”

 

Gil smiles, remembering their night adventures. The smile turns into a grimace almost instantly and this time Oz does laugh.

 

“You told me yourself, we’re still the same. Gil and Oz,” Gil continues.

 

“I know that. It’s just…I disappeared for ten years. And everything continued.” _Without_ _me_. Oz shakes his head. “I just…”

 

Gil squeezes his shoulder. “I know. I wanted everything to be exactly how you left it.”

 

Oz looks back at the stars. Some things really are consistent. Gil is, Gil always is—even when he’s trying to act cool or brave.

 

Even when he’s trying to comfort him.

 

And what sort of master acts so pitifully? Not Edgar’s master. Certain not Gil’s.  It’s high time he got over this.

 

“You started smoking,” Oz pouts, turning to him. “That is not how I left things.”

 

“I…I…” Gil flushes and Oz can see the cigarette lying limply in his hands. It’s such an easy thing to tease him about and he’s as receptive as always.

 

He can get used to this world, he has everything he needs anyways. Everyone he needs.

 

“Let’s see if I can fix that.”


End file.
